Top Ten Bees in Video Games!
Jared makes a top 10 bees in video games. Jared shouting out BEEEEEEES is a running gag on his channel, so it makes sense for him to make a top 10 about bees. Synopsis 10 - Animal Crossing. Jared hasn't played Animal Crossing in a long time. So long that there are weeds everywhere. It's been 640 weeks! Shaking trees can get the player rewards, like money or furniture, but sometimes - beeeess. Day ruined. You look stupid once they sting you, and the other villagers make fun of how ugly you look and how stupid you are for messing with bees. 9 - Hydlide. Jared hates this game. You need to touch the trees in order to get what you need to finish the game. But touching the wrong one and BEEESSSS! They do so much damage, and can be found right at the start of the game. You're dead. By bees. 8 - Mario Paint. Jared spent a lot of time playing this as a kid. The bees in Gnat Attack don't sting you, they release more smaller bees that are so small you can't squat them. They are bees right? They look like them. 7 - Buck Bumble. Buck Bumble is a cyborg bee who shoots lasers. How do bees become cyborg bees? Chemicals from the chemical plant. The best thing about Buck Bumble is the theme song. It's stupid and catchy and Jared loves it. Also, bee soccer is a thing. 6 - Earthbound. Jared didn't get into this as much as everyone else did. There's one party member who deals utter devestation with every move. Buzz Buzz - a bee from the future is so powerful that random encounters vanish. To anyone that says he's an alien, listen to what he says - "A bee I am, not". Oh. Shaddup! 5 - Super Mario Galaxy. Bee Mario is not a bee. He is a man in a bee suit. The gigantic Queen Bee, who has been put into Mario Kart 7 makes the list. Collecting the star pieces off of here makes Jared uncomfortable. 4 - Donkey Kong Country 2. This game loves its bees. The bee boss, King Zing Sting is better than the bee boss in Donkey Kong Country 1. The player plays as Squawks, and coughs up large coconuts onto the King's butt sword. He's terrifying because it explodes into more bees! 3 - Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Link can harness the power of the bees with a net and a jar. The bee will murder any enemy around Link before flying off, so he's not on this list. Instead, the Good Bee makes it because it is stronger and much more likely to stay by your side. 2 - Metal Gear Solid 3. You can use beehives to your advantage. Fighting Ocelot? Some bees will help. Even soldiers will run in fear of the bees. The Pain also uses bees as his weapon of choice. What can bees be used for? A bee wall to prevent enemies from escaping, bee snare, bee armor, or make a bee clone to confuse enemies. Then there is the ultimate attack - bee bullets that quickly drain your life. And they're still alive when they are inside Snake! 1 - Bioshock. Did he just shoot bees out of his hand!? How cool is that!? This was Jared's favorite weapon in the game, even in boss fights. In the sequel, you could turn corpses into bee bombs. Bioshock will always be known as that one game with that bee power - except for that one with the birds that wasn't as cool. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos